1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is recreational devices, and more particularly aerodynamic saucer-shaped implements for throwing. The present invention differs from other such devices in that it comes equipped with a propeller assembly mounted on a shaft. This imparts to the toy an unusual "hopping" behavior which adds interest to the use of the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of saucer-shaped throwing implements, some of which have achieved great popularity over the last 20 years and so. It has thus become common to see groups of diverse ages enjoying themselves with these toys at parks and beaches, not to mention backyards and streets, all over the country. Indeed, a high level of skill in utilizing these toys has become not at all unusual, with many achieving a skill level bordering on the virtuosic.
However, many find these toys a bit difficult to use at a first try, and therefore a number of inventions have been directed towards making them easier to deal with. A good example is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,611 issued to Louis G. Psyras on Aug. 12, 1980. This patent discloses a saucer-shaped disc of the conventional sort which is provided with a number of air spoilers on its upper, or convex, surface. These spoilers may take the form either of radially extending grooves inscribed in the surface, or they may consist of raised portions of various shapes. The object of the spoilers is to decrease aerodynamic drag, thereby providing greater stability and a longer flight time.
Another approach towards making a saucer-shaped throwing toy which is easier to use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,949, which issued to Michael R. Rodarte on May 14, 1985. Here the conventional saucer-shaped main body is provided with a centrally located flared disc which is bearing mounted on the concave side of the toy and which rotates freely with respect to the main body. This disc is intended to make it a simple matter to catch the thrown toy without having it lose its rotational momentum.
Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of aerodynamic throwing toys, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such toys, and in this respect the present invention addresses this need and interest. Furthermore, it will be noted that these prior art toys are for the most part directed towards making the use of these toys a simpler task for the novice. In this respect, the present invention offers a new alternative by providing a toy which adds interest to the use of such toys by virtue of a less predictable flight pattern. Although the total flight time of the toy is indistinguishable from that of a similar toy without the propeller, the toy tends to "hop" in a way that is quite unpredictable. This hopping effect, presumably resulting from a heightened ability to catch small updrafts and downdrafts, adds interest to the game when used by a skilled player.